1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus having a cutting element connected relative to a base for connection to the oil input of an engine to enable an operator to empty a can of oil into the engine by positioning the can above the cutting element and pushing downwardly on the can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is widely known that emptying a can of oil into an automotive engine is usually a messy task which must be accomplished on a regular basis. Various gadgets have been developed in an attempt to enable the average consumer to quickly and easily empty a can of oil into his automobile. The most prevalent gadget comprises a spout having a cutting element connected to the proximal end thereof. The consumer positions the cutting element above the can and pushes downwardly, at which time the cutting element punctures a hole in the can. The consumer then positions the can above the oil input of his engine and attempts to pour the oil into the opening. It is usually the case that the consumer misses the oil input causing the oil to spill onto the exterior of the engine. Moreover, the combination spout and cutting element gadget tends to leak around the opening in the can. After emptying the can, the consumer is faced with the problem of having to store the oily gadget. When stored in a dirty environment, the gadget collects dirt and sand which, upon subsequent use, flows into the engine along with the oil.
In order to overcome many of the inherent disadvantages of the combined spout and cutting element gadget, various other gadgets have been developed. For example, a removable plastic cover having an integral spout has been recently invented. The consumer punctures a hole in the top of the can with a screwdriver or similar tool and then snaps the cover around the rim of the can. The can is then positioned over the oil input of the engine enabling the oil contained therein to flow in the engine. Unfortunately, the consumer is still faced with the problems of spilling the oil on the exterior of the engine and storing the oily spout in a clean environment during nonuse.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art of refilling an engine with oil contained within a can.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus having a cutting element connected relative to a base for puncturing the bottom of a can of oil thereby enabling the oil contained within the can to flow into the engine.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus wherein the cutting edge of the cutting element punctures a smooth hole in the bottom of the can thereby preventing scrap pieces of metal from mixing with the oil and entering the engine.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus wherein the cutting element includes an annular step which facilitates the removal of the can therefrom by rocking the can from side to side.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which is easily connected to the oil input of the engine by means of a connecting means.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus having an orientation means which enables the apparatus to be oriented relative to the oil input to facilitate easy access to the cutting element.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus having a cap hinged to the base thereof for covering the cutting element during nonuse thereby preventing contamination such as dirt from contaminating the cutting element.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus having an aperture disposed through the wall of the cap and a filter means secured thereabout by means of a cage for venting the crankcase of the engine.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus wherein an elbow conduit is connected through the aperture in the cap for connection to the emission control conduit of the engine.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.